A Twisted Heart
by MidnightJay24
Summary: Naruto, bearer of the Nine-Tailed-Fox, has always been treated like the demon that he holds within himself. Its like no one understands him. Everyone hates him, even his supposed to be friends and allies. However, there are still two people that sees the good in him. Can either of them save him in time? Or will the darkness that resides in Naruto's heart become to much to bear?
1. Notice

This is um...my second fanfic. I'm writing this one while working on my first fanfic,"A Dark Past and a Light of Hope"...so sorry if its horrible...or not...your call...^~^...plus...if there's anything I can do to make it better...pls tell me...thx in advance... :) Oh and if you somehow enjoy what you read, don't forget to vote (like), comment, and subscribe.(^~^) Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor its characters and story line. Sadly, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. However, I did come up with all the twists and turns because, well you know; Its a fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto's POV

" DIE!"

" MONSTER!"

" DEMON-BORNED!"

" You'll never make it as a ninja, so why even try?!"

" Just go back to hell where you belong!"

All this abuse. All these words. They're echoing inside of my head. I cant take it. No normal person can handle this.

Wait-

-No normal person can handle this.

But, am I even normal?

I'm treated as a monster. As a demon of some sort. I don't even know what I did. What I've done to deserve this.

Why? Just why?

Every waking hour of my life is like a thousand years of pain and misery. I live life with a fake smile everyday.

No one understands me.

Of course they don't! I mean, they all hate me for pete's sake. So how'd I expect them to understand all that I feel?

Do they need a punching bag to release all their stress out on?

Do they need someone to pin all their failures out on?

No matter what, it seems as if I already claimed those roles since day one.

Labeled an outcast at birth.

Birth...why was I even born?

Was it to claim the role as the village punching bag or is there a deeper reason behind it?

If only...

If only there was just one...

Just one person that understands how I feel...

Just one person who accepts me...

Just one...

Is that too much to ask?

I know it sounds pathetic, but its true.

Just one person is needed to shine a light upon this dark heart of mine.

Just one person to share and enjoy one another's company.

Just one person to liberate me from the darkness that I'll may fall even further into.

Just one person to make the past feel like nothing but a faded memory and...

...and the present feel like a wonderful miracle of heaven on Earth.

Please...I just need that one person...

Just one...


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto's POV

What's the purpose of life? Is it to be tossed to the side and be viewed as a monster? A demon of some sort. You'd expect at least one person to show me some level of sympathy, but no.

Everyone is against me.

Everyone hates me.

They knock me down every time I get back up.

But now...

But now...I don't care as much.

Sympathy and feelings only holds you back.

Having loved ones...only make you weak.

That's the way of the Shinobi.

To live with no emotion...

No remorse...

No regrets for the lives you must take.

To strike fear in the hearts of men.

Growing up, people said I'll never make it as a Ninja so why try?

If only they see me now.

Me, a full fledged Ninja.

Fresh out of the academy.

A weapon.

A deadly force of nature.

However, how long can I keep up this facade?

To pretend to be happy when I'm not.

One look from the elders and all they see is a demon.

A look from the children...a hyperactive knucklehead Ninja.

Maybe eventually people will notice.

To find out the truth, but I can't count on that.

For now, the best thing I can do is try and keep it up for as long as I can.

Even with my squad members.

Even if I did come out to them, would they care?

No!

If they didn't before, why would they now?

Kakashi Hatake.

Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke Uchiha.

My teammates...

My comrades...

Yeah right.

Kakashi says he'll protect us with his life because we're his _comrades._

Why even bother? Why protect me when you may hurt me?

Why get my hopes up?

Why make me feel like that I found the one to accept me?

To them, all I am is a hyperactive knucklehead.

But kakashi,...

He knows something.

I can't stand it!

Why not tell me?

Is it something bad? An evil entity or force within me? The truth about my birth and who my parents are?

He knows...just why won't he tell me?

Later today we're supposed to meet up for some training.

Should I go?

Why bother?

They won't notice! Or maybe they will? I'm sure they would notice the missing failure that screw's everything up that's for sure.

But they won't miss me...

They don't know the real me...

Only the me that I put up...

The me that I use as a defense...

The me to distract myself from the pain of life...

But its still me nonetheless...

Me...


	4. Chapter 3

Naruto's POV

I decided to head to the training grounds, despite my feelings towards my team mates. When I got to there, I noticed that Kurenai's team was there as well. I walked past them ignoring the dirty looks and glares that Kiba and Shino were giving me which totally shocked my own team mates.

Although schoked, Kakashi-sensei managed to refocus," Change of plans. Team-7 will be joining Team-8 on their mission."

Sakura stuttered a bit, but I just stood there quiet," Wha-what mission?"

Suddenly, I felt everyone's eyes on me.

It was dead silent, but I knew what they were thinking.

'Why wasn't the knucklehead screw up being loud?'

'What's wrong with him?'

Little do they know, everything is wrong with me. My life is wrong. The way I'm treated is wrong. It's all wrong.

I decided to give them what they wanted, but in a neutral tone, "What mission are we to carry out today?"

When I was done, Sakura began to speak. I ignored much of what she said, but my ears chirped up when Kakashi mentioned something about lookout.

"Lookout? Lookout where?" Asked Shino.

Kurenai smiled then spoke," That's a great question Shino." She then dropped her head," Unfortunately, I don't know the answer to that question. The third told me to inform Team-7 along with my squad about the basics of the mission and to report to his office at first light tomorrow."

At that moment, all the other genin besides myself started looking around, but for some reason, both Hinata and Sasuke had their eyes on me.

A look of worry?

No, it can't -

Kakashi broke my train of thought," OK, well that's enough for now. Return home and get a good night's rest for tomorrow."

I didn't say anything, nor did I look at anyone.

When Kakashi was done, I merely left the grounds.

I was confused.

Why such look of worry in their eyes? Especially set on me?

Are they starting to notice my pain?

I highly doubt it.

Either way, its not worth losing sleep over.

Another useless mission in the morning. Or so I think, but who knows?

I guess I'll find out in the morning.


	5. Chapter 4

Sasuke's POV

After Kakashi-sensei dismissed us, I couldn't just go to sleep like that. I don't know why, but I'm actually worried about that loser. For some reason, I didn't like the way he was today. Sure he was less annoying, but he wasn't his hyperactive self. That's what sets him apart from other people.

In a way, I kind of admire him. Growing up, we were both alone. But, I can't say I know his all of his pain. All of what he's been through.

Unlike myself, Naruto was completely alone. At least I had the sympathy of the village.

I wanted to help him, but I didn't know how too. I didn't want to be looked down upon...well...not again...

... Uchiha...

... Itachi Uchiha...

... My brother... my rival..., but most importantly...

... My enemy!

Massacred our entire clan..., but left me alive...

... alive to spare his heart from the guilt of destroying an entire clan.

... alive because I wasn't worthy enough to be killed.

I will have my revenge on him. That is my goal. My dream.

That loser has a dream as well.

To become Hokage one day.

I know he'll achieve that dream, but not in his current state.

Before I knew it, the time had reached midnight so, I decided to head to the lake for a refreshing mist.

When I got close to the lake, I was surprised to see someone there at this time.

As I got closer, I was able to identify the person. It was Hinata Hyuga.

She was crying, so I did what any decent person would do...

I wrapped my arm around her and tried to cheer her up," What's wrong?" I then turn to face her and smile," Why the tears?"

Normally Hinata would've got scared and backed up, but this time she didn't.

Instead, she just cried into my arms." Its- it's Naruto!"

" Naruto?"

She looked up at me then wiped her tears," Yes! It's Naruto. I'm scared."

" Scared about what?"

" I'm scared that he's changing," she said as she got up helping me up as well, " I know that he's treated like an outcast and I know it must be getting to him. I'm worried."

I stared at the lake as tears came to my eyes. So Hinata's noticed it too. I wonder how many people have noticed as well.

My arms once again found themselves around Hinata as I pulled her into a hug.

" I'm worried to, but I know he'll over come this. I have the utmost trust and faith in him. If anyone over come this is him."

Hinata's eyes slowly met mine. Her whitish-lavender eyes seemed to glisten from the tears. Yet it also looked like she was trying to analyze the situation and find the right words to say.

There seemed to be a slight silence for while until she finally spoke," Thank you Sasuke. Thank you!"

I only nodded at her then started to walk off. There was so much I wanted to say, but just couldn't.

The only thing I want now is his happiness...

...for Naruto to be happy.


	6. Chapter 5

Hinata's POV

As Sasuke continued down his path, I was left all alone. Although I was still sad, I was relived that someone else besides myself cared about Naruto. I started to walk back to the Hyuga compound, until I stopped and turned towards Sasuke's path. I felt my shoulder and somehow it was wet.

Was Sasuke crying?

No, it can't be.

A ninja of his level doesn't show those types of emotions.

But still, everyone has their limits.

Those two always fight. Its almost as if they were brothers.

Brothers...

Does Sasuke view Naruto as a brother?

A bond like that...

Although tough on the outside, its meaning full on the inside.

Sasuke really does love Naruto...

If only Naruto can see that people do care about him. That he's not alone.

I've always watched him.

I've always watched him cry.

Watched him get tormented and beat up.

Watched him go through so much and I've done nothing about it.

That's why I look up to him.

Somehow, he always finds the strength to get back up when he falls.

He hasn't given into darkness yet.

Naruto...just hold on a bit longer...

...we're coming.


	7. Chapter 6

Naruto's POV

Darkness, what is the true meaning of it? Is it good? Or is it evil?

Personally, I believe its neither.

Darkness and light, two sides of the same coin. They balance each other out like good and evil. So what's the difference? The only thing I can come up with is that darkness and light represents day and night, two forces of our world. But then again, it's still necessary. We depend on both day and night, so what's so evil about darkness?

From light, we get darkness. Just because light is associated with purity, it doesn't necessarily make it good and the same goes for darkness.

So if I somehow stray from the path of "good", it doesn't mean that I'm evil. It means I just chose a different road.

Nothing is good or bad about good and evil. It's all just a label we use to classify things we don't understand. Like how the leaf village calls me evil or a demon. They don't know me. They don't understand me, so they classify me as evil.

But what if I'm really "evil"? Then what?

There are times where I have zero control over my actions. It's as if I'm possessed. I wake up in various unknown places with no memory on how I got there. Those are the times that scare me the most. Having no idea on what you've done or may have done the night before can do that to a person.

The only thing I can do now I guess, is to live life the way it wants me to and to always believe I'm doing the best I could.

That my life is right and I've done nothing wrong.

It's the only way to be happy with myself, and my life.

It's the only way.

Time stopped and everything started caving in. I screamed out for help, but to no avail. There were sounds of laughter everywhere and faces of my comrades circling me.

Afterwards, I found myself in bed drenched in sweat.

I stripped my clothes and prepared for a shower.

Was it all a dream? I-It felt too real to be one. I suppose it could be a message.

As I stepped into the shower, seconds became minutes, and minutes became hours. It was a total time-madness.

When my eyes glanced to the clock, I quickly turned off the water, got out the shower, put on my clothes, and rushed out the door.

Realizing I'd be late, I did the only logical move; The Body Flicker Technique.

And at that moment, I was at Lord Hokage's Hall...


	8. Chapter 7

Naruto's POV

In that moment, all eyes were on me. I could feel the hatred leaking out of two guard's bodies as they drew their swords, but at the same time, they seemed to tremble. I inched closer to them. Step by step, and they backed up until they were eventually on the wall.

Lord Hokage growled.

I glared at the men before taking my seat with Team 7 while the Hokage met my gaze with a familiar look.

Again. Again did they look at me with those eyes. The eyes of pity. I wanted to speak, but my mouth wouldn't comply. Instead, Sasuke and Hinata rested their hand's on my shoulder.

A slight tear was shed. However, it felt like a giant weight was taken off and it was easier to breathe.

"-About the mission," Kakashi interrupted.

"Ah yes," Lord Hokage sighed. "Apparently, rain ninja have been spotted outside the leaf grounds. Unfortunately, we're stretched thin as it is. Your job is to collect recon about the potential threat. No blood will be shed-" he paused then looked at me.

"However, if the enemy attacks, don't hesitate to take action. They mean to kill," he continued.

Sakura chimed in, "And how many ninja are we referring about?"

"Approximately three to four," Lord Hokage replied.

A look of worry made its self known to the rest of the genin.

Kurenai placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder, "A B rank mission?"

Lord Hokage smiled, "Yes, and it begins...now."

With that, everyone took a bow then used the Body Flicker technique to make their way to Leaf's entrance gates.


End file.
